


Comforting His Kitten

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Comforting His Kitten

“You need to focus and do what I say if you are going to hunt with us.  What you did out there tonight was sloppy and you almost died,” Dean yelled, eyes blazing.

“Dean I’m sorry, I was only trying…” you started to say.

“To help. So you said.  Sam and I had things under control. You are back on library duty, I knew it was too soon to take you out on a hunt.”

You watched him walk away, not sure if you were more embarrassed or angry at the moment. When you asked the Winchesters to teach you how to hunt Sam had been very supportive while Dean was hesitant, making it clear he would prefer if you stayed in the researcher position you had assumed when you met them a few years back.

Yes you messed up tonight, but you really were just trying to do the right thing.   In your heart you knew Dean reacted how he did out of love and concern, but it didn’t make you feel any better. You could hear him out in the garage throwing things around. Sam had escaped to his room and probably a shower, tired of the tension between the two of you.

You went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, slamming the door hard before pausing at the counter, not sure if you wanted to go cry in your bedroom or take a few swings at the punching bag in the gym.

“You look a little lost Kitten,” you heard a familiar voice say.  Turning, you saw Crowley searching through one of the cupboards for a glass.

Walking over to the right one, you pulled a tumbler down and handed it to him. “I thought Dean put the warding back up.”

“Glad to see you too,” he said sarcastically.  “Speaking of the squirrel, we need to have a chat.”

“He’s probably in the garage destroying things still,” you muttered, the desire to cry suddenly back.

“Rough hunt?” Crowley asked, his voice softer as he watched you.

“You could say that,” you replied.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked Crowley, walking into the room without acknowledging you.

Head down, you quickly fled the room, not aware that Crowley was watching you.

You took a shower and tried to sleep, but you were starving and decided you needed to eat first. It was late and you figured the boys where asleep so you silently made you way to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cookies and a glass of milk, carrying them into the library.

“Is _that_ your dinner?” Crowley asked, looking appalled as he glanced at your snack from his seat at the table.

“What are you still doing here?” You sat down across from him, pointing at the almost empty bottle of Craig and glass beside it. “My dinner looks a bit healthier than yours.”

“I was getting ready to come check on you when I heard you stirring,” Crowley said, ignoring your comment.

“Check on me? Why?”

“What can I say? I don’t like to see my Kitten sad.”

“Your Kitten Crowley?” You had to laugh at the fake wounded expression on his face.

“Tell me what happened?” he asked, voice suddenly serious.

As you dunked your first cookie in the milk you found yourself telling him about the hunt, the mistakes you made, and the way Dean reacted.  You were surprised to discover you were crying when you were done and you wiped your cheeks with the napkin.

Crowley was up and kneeling by your side a second later, handing you his handkerchief. You took it, embarrassment making your face turn red.

“Don’t be embarrassed Y/N,” he said softly, brushing a few stray bits of hair from your face as he knelt in front of you. “I just want to see you happy. You need a proper dinner.” Crowley stood up and offered his arm to you.

You looked up at him in surprise. At least twenty different thoughts ran through your mind. It was late. He was a demon. Why would Crowley want to take you to dinner? “I’m not really dressed,” you said instead.

With a snap of his fingers Crowley had changed your pajamas into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. You slowly stood, looking over at him.  He had never done anything to harm you in the past and you decided to trust him, which was probably another stupid decision Dean would yell at you about. Reaching out, you took his hand.

A second later you were standing in a dark dining room beside him.  He snapped his fingers and candles lit up the room.  “Is this Hell?” you asked softly.

Crowley chuckled. “No Love, I wouldn’t bring you to Hell without telling you first. This is a vacant space I’ve been using as my topside residence. I don’t like to stay in Hell if I can help it,” Crowley explained, leading you over to one of the chairs and pulling it out.

You jumped when a demon came out of the swinging side doors that you assumed connected the dining room to the kitchen. “You called Sire?

“Yes. Theodore I would like you to prepare dinner for my friend.  Steak, baked potato, and some fresh vegetables on the side,” Crowley walked over and wrapped his hand around the demons neck, backing him into the wall. “And Theodore? If you don’t make it to perfection it will end messy for you.”

Theodore looked at you with wide eyes before running into the kitchen.  You felt bad for the Demon. “Crowley was that necessary?”

“Was what Kitten?”

“Treating him like that? He doesn’t need to make my dinner, especially under threat of death. I can make my own,” you said, starting to stand up.

“I am only trying to cheer my Kitten up,” Crowley complained, coming around the table to stand in front of you. “I forgot what a bleeding heart you can be.”

“If you want to cheer me up how about sending Theodore home for the night, nicely, and ordering a pizza?’

“You would rather have pizza?”

“Do you know anything about cheering someone up? Rule number one is comfort food,” you said.

While he was handling the kitchen you wandered off to explore the ground floor of the old house until you found the living room.  There was no TV, but the stereo was modern, as were the large speakers situated around the room.  You had to smile, somehow you just knew Crowley was the kind of man, _demon_ , to appreciate good music over television.

Pressing the on button, you were delighted when a classic piano began playing.  Swaying to the music, you turned to see Crowley leaning in the doorframe with his hands in his pockets watching you. “I dismissed Theo for the night, but he’s going to order your pizza before he leaves. Is that acceptable?”

You nodded, amused at how being kind to the demons made the King of Hell so uncomfortable. “This is beautiful.”

He snapped his fingers and the candles in the living room lit up to match the glow from the dining room. Crowley walked over to the small bar and made two drinks as he spoke. “It’s all of Elvis Presley’s songs played by piano.”

“I thought I recognized this melody!” you exclaimed, almost clapping your hands with excitement before turning the music up.  Accepting the glass Crowley handed you as he moved to sit down on the couch, you began swaying to the song, lost in the music. 

When the song ended you opened your eyes to see Crowley watching you, his eyes dark. The next song started and he slowly stood, making his way over to you.  Taking the glass from your hand, he sat it on the mantle before pulling you into his arms.

At first you were nervous, holding yourself stiff as he danced you in small circles around the room.  But as the music flowed through your mind you relaxed into his body, your head leaning on his shoulder and your hand curling into his.

You took a deep breath when you felt him nuzzle your ear. You could pretend you didn’t feel it and excuse yourself from dancing or you could go with it and see what was happening between you and the demon King. Turning your head slightly to look at him, you weren’t surprised to see him staring at you.  You licked your lips, determined to ask him what was happening. “I really wish Elvis wasn’t dead.” You winced, wondering what the fuck was wrong with your brain.

Crowley’s surprise turned to amusement as he laughed, pulling you a little closer. “Elvis is still alive. Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“Crossroads deal.  All the fame he wanted he received and now he’s down in Hell performing for demons nightly.  I saw him in concert once myself, back in 2004.  It was a letdown, his heart isn’t in it anymore.”

You shook your head and let Crowley guide you into the next dance.  “Hey Crowley?”

“Yes Y/N?”

“Thank you for this. My mind is clear and I feel like I can talk to Dean tomorrow and we can work this out.”

“I may pop in and have a word with him myself,” Crowley grumbled.

You smiled, burying your head in his neck. You couldn’t define what was happening, but you were enjoying it and taking a deep breath you decided to make the next move, placing a small kiss against his neck.  When his hands tightened around you and a small gasp of air escaped his lips you knew your instincts were right.  Pulling back slightly you looked up to see the desire in his eyes. The first kiss wasn’t slow or romantic.  It was exactly what you would expect from Crowley. Dominating, passionate, full of promises of what was to come.

It was exactly what you needed to cheer you up.

 


End file.
